


HELLO! I’m new here

by Jhopeismyhopeee



Category: bts
Genre: bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopeismyhopeee/pseuds/Jhopeismyhopeee
Summary: Hello! I’m new to Achiveofourown and I just wanted to say hi





	HELLO! I’m new here

**Author's Note:**

> New! I take request, Follow me on Wattpad Jhopeismyhopeee, most of my writing will come from that or I’ll post the writings on there to here.

Hello and welcome to my page, I also have a Wattpad and I will upload my works from Wattpad to here and also my works that are here will be uploaded to my Wattpad. Feel free to request but I will not do any smuts.

Social Media:  
Tumblr: Jhopeismyhopeee (I don’t post any works on there)  
Wattpad: Jhopeismyhopeee   
Instagram: Bangtanforlifeee  
YouTube: Bangtanforlifeee (I post games and stuff)   
Twitter: Jhopeismyhopeee


End file.
